villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Delphine Eraclea
Maestro Delphine (real name: Delphine Eraclea) is the primary antagonist and conflict in the Last Exile anime series. She is head of the Guild, an organization that controls the knowledge of Prester. She is portrayed as a decadent and licentious aristocrat, callous, impatient, and ruthless in her ways. She was voiced by Michiko Neya in the Japanese dubbed version, and by Karen Strassman in the English dubbed version. Description Delphine possesses a veritable arsenal of psychological weapons she handles with ease, which would explain why Dio is afraid of her. She is truly heartless in regards to the Guild and takes great delight in the wastefulness her people undergo to attain and prepare meals, such as Kerasion Mousse, which is rarely harvested because the harvesters most likely froze to death, and catfish which took 100 gallons of First Water to remove mud from. During the Trial of Agoon, she demonstrated the ability to restore life to the dead; everyone who died in the Trial was seen scampering to her feet as she said: "I have renewed your lives.". It is unknown whether she has any real combative power of her own. Due to her impossibly immense oppressive influence, she really only needs her truly loyal subordinates to battle for her, namely Cicada and his attack force. She does possess golden rings that have the ability to turn people into golden shards or ashes, which take form possibly by the content of an individual. History A run-in between her and Alex Row (captain of the Silvana) in the past has left her as the sole target of his vengeance, and one of his only goals is to personally kill Delphine. About ten years prior, Alex was tasked with flying to Disith with Hamilcar Valca, Georges Head, and Euris Bassianus with a peace treaty, but the two vanships were intercepted by the Maestro Delphine's Guild. Valca and Head's vanship was struck by the Guild Battle Ship that Delphine commanded, falling out of control and resulting in the death of both men. Alex's vanship was also struck, releasing Euris from her safety harness and sending her out into the Grand Stream. Fleeing in terror, he caught a glimpse of Delphine as she stood at a window, roses in hand, smiling. As he fled, he found the mythical Exile which was lost for centuries. Last Exile, Delphine shows a ruthless passion for reuniting with her younger brother, Dio, who had taken refuge on the Silvana, as well as a great interest in the Mysterion. When she infiltrated the Silvana she demanded the name of the Mysterion, silenced the crew onboard, and even took Dio and Alex Row into possession. Delphine's subordinates severely altered Dio, when he was taken captive and hypnotized. Delphine now knew the location of Exile, she confined Alex to a cross with genetically engineered vines. The vines oozed a liquid that, as soon as it entered the bloodstream of someone who has been pricked by its thorns, acted as a truth serum. Alex would speak all four Mysterion to Alvis and Exile would be in complete control of Delphine. However, he has not committed the entire Mysterion to memory and Delphine is denied the chance of controlling Exile. Death During the events leading up to the war's end, Delphine meets her inevitable death at the very willing hands of Alex Row, who strangles and breaks her neck with an iron grip, ending her bloodstained rule once and for all. Personality Delphine is an uncaring, manipulative, heartless, and cruel individual. She enjoys bringing misery to those under her influence, and she derives pleasure in confusing and misleading her victims. Her merciless behavior and mind games have impacted her younger brother, Dio, as well. Despite his easygoing personality, even he is fearful of Delphine. When executing her plans, she prefers to watch the mayhem she causes whenever possible. However, she seems to prioritize execution over pleasure, as she is fine with sitting in the sidelines when needed. Trivia *The main antagonist of the spinoff series Fam The Silver Wing, Luscinia Hāfez, is also a member of the Guild. *In the English dubbed version, Delphine is voiced by Karen Strassman, who also voiced Alexia Ashford in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chornicles. Both Delphine and Alexia (especially her The Darkside Chornicles counterpart) are ruthless aristocratic women who are uncaring and sadistic, being cruel to the others. **Both of Delphine and Alexia (The Darkside Chornicles only) are also cruel and uncaring to their respective brothers. Even though the original Alexia in Code: Veronica is at least a more caring sister who mourned the death of her brother Alfred Ashford, her The Darkside Chornicles counterpart murdered her brother. Delphine, on the other hand, had a dark influence on her brother as well which made him fear her. *Delphine has slight similarities with Hela from MCU. Both of them are pure evil, ruthless, merciless and remorseless sisters of respectively Thor and Dio. They meet their demise in different ways: Delphine is strangled to death by Alex while Surtr kills Hela, thus destroying Asgard. Category:Sadists Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Arena Masters Category:Torturer Category:Hegemony Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Strategic Category:Non-Action Category:Jingoists Category:Related to Hero Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Oppressors Category:Traitor Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Perverts